


Clandestine

by wazelwall



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, DNF, Duke Sapnap, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, I'll add more tags later, Knight BadBoyHalo, M/M, No Smut, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Stars, Talking, dreamnotfound, i still cant tag, knight quackity, no beta we die like dreams horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazelwall/pseuds/wazelwall
Summary: “You’re saying he’s not dead because Fate requires you to annihilate his pride more before he dies?”“Yes, Sapnap.”Where some people think Prince George is dead, right before his Kingdom hosts his sister’s suitors, but his sworn rival believes otherwise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for clicking on this fic, I hope you like it :]  
> disclaimer: I do not mean to make Dream or George uncomfortable with this, and the moment they deem that it makes them uncomfortable or that they find it weird, I will take it down.

“I am Dream, son of Block of Virida.” Dream felt disgusted as he bowed low, amazed at how everyone in the Great Hall had silently agreed to not mention the empty throne between the King of L'Manburg and his daughter. “I am here as a suitor for Princess Gina.” 

He had no more to say, his father had instructed him not to. Dream carried the beaten-gold armor, covered in cowhide, to the pile of gifts in the center of the room. His gaze flickered back to the empty seat, and his mind flashed with thoughts of the seat’s usual occupant. _Where was Prince George?_

He had heard the rumors of course, that George was dead, that the only heir to the throne had been slaughtered by one of Gina’s suitors. That way, according to the law, the Kingdom would be passed to Gina and her husband would be King. 

Dream thought it to be stupid, no particular suitor was guaranteed to win her hand, so why take the risk? He looked around the room, taking in the regal grins adorning every suitors’ countenance. He felt a sudden urge to grab their collars and interrogate them till they all denied the rumor to his face. 

Out of pure spite, of course, it's not like he wanted to know where George was. He just wasn’t happy someone managed to kill his sworn rival before him. 

Dream didn’t know exactly when they became rivals, just that ever since he had grown old enough to understand the workings of a Kingdom, tales of Prince George had followed him around – how he was a gift to King Geoffrey by the sea spirits, and how he had been blessed by the ocean itself. Then he had seen George the first time – looking bored and disinterested as Dream went up to talk to him, and somewhere between Dream tapping him on the shoulder and George turning around, the Prince of Virida made up his mind to hate the Prince of L'Manburg. 

His thinking was interrupted by the thumping of a staff on the wooden floor, calling his attention to the dais, where the King’s robe swept the rug as he stood up. “My dear friends,” he addressed, arms spreading out in a gesture of welcome, “I’m glad your consideration of my daughter’s merit, and mine, could compel you to make your trips in these winter months." 

He paused, then smiled, "One of you will be leaving this Kingdom with Gina, my precious child, as yours, and I think we know the hotness of blood in the veins of young Princes, especially where a lady is involved. So, to ensure none of you turn on each other when Gina finally chooses her companion, there’s an oath you need to swear, that if one of you declares war on the one she chooses, the others must take her side.”

Muffled voices immediately started chattering. Dream only tried to figure out Gina’s expression. She looked like her brother, Dream realized, her hands in her lap and a tight smile around her lips. 

“Friends, it is only an understandable request. Those who do not swear the oath, unfortunately, cannot contest for her hand.” 

Dream felt his father’s gaze on him, wordlessly asking him to come forward, to pledge himself with the surety of a true Prince, to declare that his love for Princess Gina could demand things way more monumental than a simple oath, and he’d still rush to fulfill them, to assert confidence. 

His father might be blinded by the idea of an alliance with L’Manburg, but Dream wasn’t, so he remained where he was, waiting for someone else to say the inevitable, “I agree wholeheartedly, King Geoffrey.” 

The Prince of Lesnea ended up being the first one to announce his willingness to swear the oath, and then other Princes followed. Dream still did not move, and he could sense his father’s glare hardening with each passing moment. “Prince Dream?” He heard someone call, and he turned to see the suitors all looking back at him, waiting for him to swear over the burning flame. 

“I will not swear.” His voice rang clear through the hall, and he was surprised to see Gina smile at his words. “I do not wish to sign what is essentially a treaty of surrender to the Princess’ future husband. What if he takes away our lands? What if he kills one of our own? The oath includes nothing about what is to happen if we declare war on him for a reason that has nothing to do with the Princess, what then?”

If looks could kill, Dream would be dead by now, such was the force with which his own father, and King Geoffrey, were staring him down. The latter soon regained his composure and spoke, his voice carrying the same fake promise of friendship as it had before. 

“Prince of Virida, is it? I remember you from The Games last year.”

Dream nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty, I remember defeating your son in The Games last year.” Dream watched with glee as the King’s façade of amiability faltered at the sore reminder. “By the way, I was looking forward to seeing Prince George, again. Pray tell, when will he be meeting the suitors? Surely he’d want to see the men who have come to fight for his sister’s favor?” 

“He’ll be meeting them soon enough, Prince Dream. Would you not like to be one of them?” The King offered, with controlled affability. 

“If it means I have to swear an oath of masked surrender, no.” Dream was surprised his father hadn’t made a move, hadn’t alluded Dream’s behavior to a misunderstanding, hadn’t tried to shut him up and speak on his behalf. 

“You misconstrue the motive of the oath, Your Highness, it is merely an attempt at peace.” One of the Kingdom’s knights, Alex, offered. Dream had been observing him for a while too, the way his eyes kept flickering to George’s seat and the whispers he kept exchanging with Lord Bad. 

“By making sure there’s no war? Absence of war is not peace, Lord Alex, surely we all know that.” He saw the resignation on the knight’s face, and the way his head turned to the King, as if to say _“There. That was my customary attempt at being interested in this.”_

“Well then, if that is the case, Prince Dream, we bid you a pleasant journey back to Virida.” The King said, and Dream knew for sure that his father was seething at his head. He smiled, slow and sly. 

“If I may, Your Majesty, I would like to stay till Princess Gina makes her choice. It is certainly going to be entertaining, and I’ve always been interested in learning sword fighting from your head instructor; they say Madam Puffy is the best swordfighter there is.” He saw conflict flash across the King’s face. 

Dream continued, “Besides, I’d hate to leave without meeting the Prince.” The conflict quickly turned to tension, before it faded away behind a hard gaze and stoic stance. 

“Why not, Prince Dream. We’d be honored to have you as our guest.” 

Dream moved to shake hands with the King, their palms clasping each other in an enticing grip and eyes meeting with a daring flare. Detaching himself, Dream finally turned to look back at his father, and sure enough, the King of Virida looked like he was ready to commit mass murder.  
_______

“What is wrong with you?” King Block did not wait a moment to question Dream the second they were alone, standing away from the carriages that prepared for Block’s departure. “Why did you not just swear the oath? You could’ve always broken it in the future.”

Dream shook his head, shaking his father’s hands off his shoulders. “I do not break oaths, Father. You know that. I had no personal inclination to marry Princess Gina anyway. I came here on your persistence; you know that as well.”

King Block muttered something under his breath, looking ready to launch at Dream with complaints of disappointment, but Dream did not let him start. “Look at this from another perspective, Father. I now get to observe the inner workings of L'Manburg without a tag of suitor over my head, maybe even make some close connections and resources.” 

“And what about Prince George?” His father’s watch came down, steadfast and scrutinizing. 

“What about him?” Dream questioned, his eyes finding their way towards the ground. 

“You spent an entire week before we came here complaining about how you did not wish to see him here, and only agreed when the Duke of Kinoko told you how you could spite him by marrying his sister.” His father recalled, and Dream tried to stifle his laughter at his friend Sapnap being addressed as the ‘Duke of Kinoko’. Sure, that was the appropriate way to refer to the Duke, but his best friend’s family name of ‘Kinoko’ never failed to crack Dream up. 

“Everyone is saying he is dead, so I see no reason to believe otherwise.” Dream lied. 

“You and I both know that’s insane. King Geoffrey wouldn’t be sitting so calmly if his only son had just passed away. This Kingdom wouldn’t be so quiet if their Prince Charming had just died. Whoever made that rumor is an insensible moron.” 

Dream felt relieved that his father hadn’t believed the baseless speculation, but was careful not to show his relief. Instead, he put on a veneer of intrigue, narrowing his viridian eyes as if trying to process some new information. He leaned back on his feet, swaying lightly. 

“In that instance, father, I would rather like to know why the Prince isn’t there to greet his sister’s suitors, or why the Palace didn’t shut down the rumor the moment it gained traction.” 

Before he could say anything else, he saw Sapnap making his way towards them, bowing as he reached the pair. “My King,” he greeted, before turning to Dream with a playful smile, _“My Prince.”_

Dream snickered, before mocking his friend’s curtsey. _“My Duke,”_ he teased, while King Block watched the interaction through pursed lips and soft eyes. 

“I suppose the Duke would be staying with you, then?” The King questioned, and Dream nodded. “Thank God, at least someone would be here to remind you of your responsibilities.” Dream let out a noise of protest, but moved to hug his father. 

Minutes later, he watched the carriages leave, the lime green flags of Virida swaying in the wind. 

“So, you don’t think Prince George is dead, huh?” Sapnap questioned, as a servant lead the two back inside the Palace. 

“I have to beat him at things a few more times before he can die, Fate says so.” Dream replied, shoving the Duke when he looked at him with an air of disbelief. 

“You’re saying he’s not dead because Fate requires you to annihilate his pride more before he dies?” 

“Yes, Sapnap.” 

And Dream was going to do exactly that. He was going to find George before the next Games were held, and he was going to defeat him again. The excuse that George hadn’t taken the Games seriously may have worked the last time, but this time, Dream was going to make sure everyone saw his victory for what it was – a statement that a gift of the sea spirits was no match for the Prince of Virida.

**Author's Note:**

> so George wasn't found in the first chapter, but he'll show up in the second one wooo  
> I wanted to keep writing one-shots till I got the hang of their dynamic but for some reason, I really wanted to write a royalty AU so here it is  
> I'll try to update soon (I'm gonna get to writing it as soon as I return from my exam on Saturday) idk what else to put in notes lmao so I'm gonna end it here  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> thanks again for reading :)


End file.
